


The Unlikely Draconic Love

by TheKillerShaymim



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, High Hopes Low Rolls (D&D Campaign)
Genre: F/M, It really does get rather bloody, Would recommend not reading if you're squeemish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerShaymim/pseuds/TheKillerShaymim
Summary: Hashaan and Nagar, a pair of Dragonborns, one black and one white. Hashaan was never particularly fond of Nagar, and Nagar just kind of let things be, as there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise most of the time. However, one night would change all of that for them, and a split would come that will determine their future.





	1. The Beginning of an Unlikely Relationship

Grunts sounded through the air, grunts of fast and powerful movements after long hours of traveling and training. A great axe swings and and swings, hitting trees, with either precise marks, or being cut deep at the base of them. “Graaaaaagh!” A cry roars out as the battleaxe swings through an uncut tree in one fell swoop. Deep breathing and gasps for breath escape from the source of the one with the great axe. A white scaled Dragonborn Barbarian with tattoos adorning his body of the friends he lost, and a tattoo of Bahamut’s symbol on his chest to show his new path in life. He takes the greataxe and rests it on his shoulder. He then lets out a hearty laugh. “This would make for some great firewood material!” He bellowed. “Ugh, can you keep your voice down? I am fairly certain the town can hear your loudness.” A female voice says. Stepping from the shade was another dragonborn, this one covered in darker scales, and wearing armor. Her right head horn was broke off.

 

“Ah, Hashaan! It is great to see you here tonight!” The male white dragonborn says a grin spreading across his face. The black dragonborn, named Hashaan, rolled her eyes in annoyance. “You were the one who called me out here tonight, Nagar.” Hashaan replied to the white dragonborn with a slightly bitter tone. “Ah, right. You’re probably wondering what I called you out here for, right?” The white dragonborn, named Nagar, asked her. “You wish to ask more questions on the nature of Bahamut, correct?” Hashaan comments with ease. Nagar chuckles in embarrassment. “You read me so well. Well, it is about that but...there is more to it. Something I am...not willing to let that others know yet.” Nagar says. Hashaan was now intrigued. What could he possibly have to say to her that requires secrecy from the group. “Well, speak your request. I shall hear it and decide if it is something I can grant.”

 

“Well...the issue is that...I cannot read nor write in the common language.” Nagar admits a slight blush of embarrassment spreading across his face. This surprised Hashaan. He had always spoke common so well, she was surprised he couldn't read it. “Hmm...I understand why you cannot tell the others. While I doubt they would laugh at you, they cannot write in Draconic to make the learning as easy as possible.” She says nodding. Nagar nods in affirmation. “Can you help me?” He asked her. Hashaan contemplated for a moment. She greatly disliked this dragonborn and was in no mood to humor his request. Though she worried how this would impede the party if a situation came up where Nagar needed to know common. What to-

 

Suddenly a javelin wooshes past Hashaan's head, and the sound of it stabbing through flesh is heard by Hashaan. She saw behind her some goblins one of which was wearing a nice gift of a javelin from Nagar on its forehead. What a lovely centerpiece for the goblin’s face, really goes well with the missing teeth. Hashaan quickly retrieved her spear she kept on her back to fight just in case. Nagar and Hashaan slowly back into each other, surrounded by about 24 more Goblins, with a Hobgoblin leading the pack. “Aside from the obvious fact Nagar just killed one of your own, what do you degenerates want from us?” Hashaan asks in an annoyed and somewhat disappointed tone.

 

“That damn dragonborn behind you killed one of our best toll goblins.” The Hobgoblin, the only one able to speak common, said, “Toll goblins?” Hashaan asks Nagar looking at him with a disappointed look. “One of them tried to demand money from. When I tried to walk by him, he nearly stabbed me!” Nagar replied in defense. “Well, there you have it. Your stupid toll goblin tried to kill Nagar. So leave us you miscreants. Shoo.” Nashaar says waving her hand in a dismissive manner. This enrages the Hobgoblin immensely. He shouts to the other Goblins in Orc speaking “Kill them! Take everything they have off their rotting dead corpse!” The goblins follow the command and began to rush the two Dragonborn. Nagar strikes, his great axe cutting through the flesh of the goblin he focused on like he was made of butter, cutting him cleanly through the torso, and the attack cutting deep into two other goblins near the halved one. Meanwhile Hashaan had just stabbed two the chest with her spear, lifts them up and flings them onto another goblin, crushing them under the weight of two of its brethren.

 

There were now 19 Goblins still able to fight. And they began to overwhelm the two dragonborns. While they were able to deal significant damage to their green skinned assailants, they were getting cut at and shot at by arrows from the multiple goblins. The goblins were like ants, when working apart they were easy pickings, but in a swarm together they were a force to be reckoned with. While the goblin numbers dwindled, so too did the dragonborns’ abilities to continue the fighting. The goblins were down to 10 members, including the Hobgoblin. Nagar was panting and his breathing was heavy, as he had had little time to rest from his training. Not only that but he was covered in cuts that were bleeding out and bruises.“Nagar, this is not good. We need to think of a plan and fast.” Hashaan comments in much the same condition as Nagar was in. Nagar looks down at his great axe and grips it tightly. “Hashaan, I will make an opening by cutting down as many of these goblins as I can. When you see it, run.” He says.

 

Hashaan looked back at him angry he would suggest such a thing. “You idiot! You can’t die here, not while we still have work to do!” She yells. “Yeah, well I’m not gonna let you die either. I’ve lost too many friends and close ones already. I will NOT lose anymore. If that means I have to die to fulfill that...so be it.” He says determined. Before Hashaan can respond, Nagar starts letting out a battle cry as he rushes at the remaining 10, cutting one down as he slashes off its head, then another slashing down into its head before pulling the great axe back out, then another cutting through its torso making it two halves of a whole. He’s about to cut down the Hobgoblin, but before he can, he’s pushed to his knees by said Hobgoblin, who gives him a hard. He holds his great sword in front of Nagar’s face, grinning and taunting him by saying “Such a shame. You and your friend won’t be able to leave here alive together. Oh well, you were what we came for anyway.” He says grinning sadistically. “So long as she lives...my job is done.” He says smiling weakly. The Hobgoblin frowns, not enjoying the response that Nagar gave and raises his great sword in both hands and brings it down swiftly. Nagar closes his eyes in shame, He had fulfilled his duty, but he was sad knowing the party will not be happy about this. A slice is heard by his hearing, but he feels no pain. Opening his eyes he sees a figure stand before him for a second before said figure falls to the ground.

 

It was Hashaan. If Nagar could go any more white than he already was, he certainly would. “HASHAAAAAAAAN!” He cries out and holds her under his arms. “Hashaan! HASHAAN! WAKE UP!” He yells. The cut was deep, and Hashaan was unconscious. No amount of shaking Nagar did would wake her up. He hung his head in shame and laid her down. The goblins smirk sadistically and some even howled with laughter but that confidence they held becomes almost immediately a dreadful feeling of fear upon the sight of Nagar's hatred and rage filled glare. It was as if he was staring at them with the rage of Bahamut himself. They couldn't even move from their spot they were so terrified of what they were seeing. Letting a out an eardrum shattering roar, he rushed down the enemies and then hacked them to pieces. Blood spewed everywhere, limbs were hacked and slashed off, and screams of pain and fear were heard throughout the forest at that time. Goblins were cut like they wheat compared to Nagar’s swinging of his great axe. The hobgoblin tried to run only for his head to be chopped off before he could make it very far.

 

Soon the remaining goblins were dead and standing over their corpses was Nagar. He stared at their corpses for a moment. It was normal for him to see dead bodies, but he couldn’t help but feel their deaths were pointless. Not if she wasn’t around now. Then, he hears a cough nearby and turns to the source and his eyes light up with hope. It was Hashaan! He rushed over to her. “Hashaan! You're alive!” He says beyond relieved. “Barely...You shouldn’t...try to let yourself die like that...so easily.” Hashaan says to which Nagar chuckles and replies with “Maybe you should practice what you preach.” He says, before seeing Hashaan trying to move her body through the immense pains she’s in as he could tell by the look of pain on her face. “Don’t strain yourself. We’re gonna get you healed up, got it?” He says determined. He picks her up and carries her on his back. “...Hashaan...thank you for saving me.” Nagar says as he walks through the quiet forest, peaceful now without the goblins tormenting it. “The party...would grieve the loss of you greatly. I doubt...they’d miss me.” Hashaan says painfully. “Don’t say that about yourself. I think they’d miss you too. I know I would.” Nagar says. Hashaan slightly blushed when he said that to her. The rest of the walk is quiet, all the way back to town and into the inn. Nagar knocks on Ava’s door, tired and exhausted from carrying Hashaan so far, but he didn’t let her know that.

 

Ava answers it with a yawn, barely dressed in nothing more than some bra and panties. “What’s up?” She says. Nagar doesn’t seem embarrassed, whether it’s because he’s seen Ava like this a lot, or if because Ava was just never attractive to him, it really wasn’t important. “Umm...Hashaan and I need your help. Well, more so Hashaan.” Nagar says. He shows Hashaan breathing heavy on his back looking worse for wear than when he first picked her up as blood had been dripping down the wound on Hashaan’s chest. Ava immediately perks up at the sight of this terrible wound. “Bed. NOW.” She demands and Nagar obeys, walking over to the bed and gently laying her down on it. Ava quickly gets to work on making a potion, squeezing and crushing and mashing the herbs together to make the potion needed for Hashaan. Nagar, with what small amount of knowledge on medicine he had, began to apply it by trying to make sure that Hashaan doesn’t bleed out waiting on Ava to make the potion.

 

“How did this happen?” Ava asks. “Goblins. We met in the woods for something private, and on my way there, I ended up killing a ‘toll goblin’ who tried to mug me. Apparently the gang found out and tried to kill me...it’s my fault she’s like this.” Nagar says sadly. “Honestly, you protecting yourself isn’t why this happened. It happened because those guys were jerks. You did all you could to protect her, right?” Ava asks of him. Nagar nods. “I even tried to sacrifice myself for her.” Nagar says. Ava sighs “You know we’d miss you if you did that. I’m glad Hashaan probably talked you out of it.” Ava replies to the admittance. Ava takes a sip of alcohol to help keep herself up “Actually, she took my place for the hit instead.” Nagar told Ava still looking down at Hashaan.

 

She nearly choked on the drink when she heard that. “W-Wait...Hashaan took the hit for you?!” She asks to be certain. “Yeah. It’s kinda weird. I told her I wouldn’t lose anymore friends and rushed in to give her an opening. As I was ready to accept my death in helping her escape, I saw her stand before me and fall all the same. After that, I killed the rest and came here.” Nagar explained. “Wow...that’s unexpected...Oh! Uh, potion’s done.” Ava says and hands the potion to Nagar, who gently administers it properly. The wound closes, but Hashaan is out cold. Ava could see Nagar was worried and put a hand on his shoulder saying “She’ll be fine. The potion wouldn’t work if she wasn’t still alive. Now, let’s get you patched up.” Ava says. The white dragonborn nods, and allows her to tend to the wounds he couldn’t. Afterwards, Ava allowed Hashaan to remain in her room, while she took Hashaan’s room in return. Nagar stayed to watch over her, feeling guilt over what happened. He stayed up for as long as he could, before exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.

 

The next morning, as light shined through the window, hitting the eyes of Nagar who slept in a chair, he could not resist their attempt at waking him up. He slowly opened them, but they opened with a fright when he saw that Hashaan wasn’t in bed now. He looked around the room frantically for her, worried that something happened to her during the night, before his eyes landed upon a note sitting by the night stand. He picked it up, and saw it was written in Draconic and Common. The Draconic, which was the only thing he could read, said to him “Meet me down in the tavern. -Hashaan” Relief flooded over him when he read that. He decides to go see her now, as he really wanted to make sure she was truly alright.. He gets up from the chair stretching and heads down the stairs leading to the tavern below the rooms. It was early, so it was only Hashaan and Nagar there right now.

 

“Took you long enough.” Hashaan says chuckling a bit. “I’m glad to see you’re up and at it. Are you sure you feel alright though?” Nagar asks her with a tone of worry. “I am fine. If I am up and walking before you wake up, I’m pretty I would feel good.” She says with a slight smirk. To which Nagar gently laughs. “Well, good to see you’re alright. Oh! Umm...if it’s not too much to ask...what did you write in common on the note?” Nagar asks pulling it from thin air, like all fantasy characters do when they bring up something important. “It reads “Be ready to be schooled” in common.” Hashaan says. “Wait, so does that mean that you’ll teach me?” Nagar asks. “Indeed. I feel it is the least I can do for your actions last night.” Hashaan says. Before Hashaan can react, Nagar wraps his arms around her and gives her an excited hug. “Thank you so much Hashaan! This means so much to me!” Unbeknownst to Nagar, there is a small blush on Hashaan’s face for a bit, before she tries to free herself. “Yes, yes, it is alright. Now, we will not be doing this in secret, I feel you will not be judged for it, so I feel no need to hide it.” Hashaan says simply. “You really think nobody is gonna think I’m stupid for not knowing how to read and write common?” Nagar asks. _I used to think that of you already._ Hashaan thinks to herself. “Yes, I am sure Nagar. We may start lessons now if you wish.” She says aloud. “Yes please! Where should we start?” Nagar asks. “We’ll start with the basics. We’ll probably go quite fast, due to you already being able to speak common quite well.” Hashaan says.

 

And so the two dragonborns began to work on improving Nagar’s understanding of the written common language, using draconic as a basis for words he couldn’t understand yet. Neither one of them would ever suspect this could turn into something more than a simple learning experience. Life’s funny like that, isn’t it?


	2. Operation Draconic Hook Up: Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harrowing survival from the attack of the band of goblins, we now cut a few weeks into the future, where Hashaan and Nagar seem to be on much friendlier terms, and the rest of the party happens to notice. And knowing this group, it doesn't take long for them to start imagining what they might be like as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This chapter is shorter than the last one, and I'm sorry for that, I just couldn't figure out how to make it much longer. I certainly tried, and I hope you enjoy it all.

A few weeks later, in another tavern Nagar was trying to write out “How have you been these past months?” in common and was having a bit of difficulty. He was actually writing a letter back to his family back home, and wanted to impress them with his newfound knowledge of writing and reading common. He walks over to Hashaan, which the rest of the party notices and expect Hashaan to throw her drink at Nagar, because as far as they know, Hashaan still hates Nagar. But what happens next shocks the party. Hashaan sits Nagar down and seems to be explaining something to him. Malark, the stealthy rogue and assassin of the group, sneaks in close by going to get a refill on his drink near the counter, which the two dragonborns are currently seated near. “Hmm...you mixed up the n and the m in months. I remember you struggling with those letters.” Hashaan muses. “Hehehe. Sorry. They look so similar.” Nagar says chuckling embarrassed. “It is alright. I had trouble with that too when I was first learning. Otherwise, you’ve greatly improved. What is this for anyway?” Hashaan asks. 

 

“Oh well, it’s for my family. I’m writing a letter while writing in common. They were never able to teach me, because I was too busy training a lot. Never thought I’d need to learn common.” He admits. “Do you know if they even know common to begin with?” Hashaan asks. Nagar ponders for a moment. “Umm...I’m not sure actually. Should I write the same thing in draconic so they know what I’m saying?” He asks. Hashaan sighs. “No, you should write in abyssal instead-yes you should write in draconic to be safe.” Hashaan says annoyed. “Oh yeah. That was kinda dumb, eheheh.” Nagar says rubbing the back of his head. “It is alright. Bring it back to me when you are finished writing and we will go over it.” Hashaan replies. Nagar nods, taking the letter and leaving quite happy. Malark noticed that Hashaan’s lips curved up into a smile as she saw Nagar leave. Malark is served his replacement drink, he takes hold of it, then rejoins the rest of the group.

 

“So? What’s up with them? Why didn’t Hashaan bash Nagar’s face into the table?” Brio asks. “Apparently, Hashaan is teaching Nagar how to read and write common.” Malark says simply. “Whoa, seriously?! I thought she hated the idea of teaching him anything!” Brio says shocked. “Does anyone know what brought this about?” Terra asks tilting their head. The majority of the party shake their head, having no idea what could have caused, except for the party’s resident drunken healer Ava. “Actually...I have an idea on what’s going on.” Ava pipes up with and the party turns to her almost instantly. “See, I think this is because of…” She begins with as she explains what happened a few weeks prior with the goblin incident and what Hashaan and Nagar said to each other that night and how Hashaan saved Nagar’s life.

 

“I see. So you believe this instance is the cause of this?” Paddy asks. “Yeah. Hashaan made no protest when Nagar tried to tend to her wounds. I think Hashaan might be a bit more okay with Nagar now.” Ava says. “Nah, I bet she’s just doing this because she feels she owes him. Once they’re done with this lesson stuff, we’ll be seeing Hashaan throwing glasses and whatever else she feels like throwing at him soon enough.” Brio says with confidence as she takes a sip of her drink. “I wouldn’t be so sure. I noticed Hashaan actually smile at Nagar as he walked away.” Malark says, to which Brio spits out her drink in shock, covering Malark in spit and ale and making him look quite pissed. “Thanks for the ale. I love having it dumped on me.” He says sarcastically. “Oh really, why didn’t you say so sooner?” Brio asks smirking as she goes to dump the rest on him only for Ava to take Brio’s glass and chug it down causing Brio to glare at Ava who just gives a grin saying “Sorry, not a fan of wasting alcohol.”

 

“Back to the topic at hand. If Hashaan is actually okay with Nagar now, to the point she actually smiles at him walking away...do you think there’s a chance they could...you know...get together?” Mina says. If they did not have this evidence of Hashaan’s cooler attitude towards Nagar, they’d assume that the two would never even be able to be friends. For now though, a full blown relationship would be too fast. They need to start to see if they can actually stand each other. The group, sans Nagar and Hashaan, nod in silent agreement to meet up together in the room furthest from Hashaan and Nagar, which would be Malark’s room. For now, they observe the pair discreetly.

 

Signs are positive that a romantic relationship is possible. The first positive sign comes in from Malark when the group is training. Hashaan notices Nagar is being a bit sloppy in his technique, and goes over to him. “What’s wrong Nagar? Why are you slouching?” She asks a bit annoyed. “Sorry. I’m trying a new style, but it’s not quite working for me right now. I’m not sure what I’m doing wrong.” He replies. “What style are you going for?” She inquires. “I’m trying to be a bit faster in my attacks, but still retaining a good amount of power behind them.” He explains. Hashaan muses for a moment, then says “Test your weapon’s strength for a bit. You need to determine its weight so you know how hard you need to swing it.” Hashaan explains. “Right. That makes sense. Thanks Hashaan.” He says smiling happy for the advice. Hashaan nods saying “Just make sure you can actually do it in a real combat situation, okay?” She says. 

 

Nagar nods and turns to Hashaan “Oh, mind if I give some advice in return Hashaan?” He asks her before she leaves. “Well, you can. It’s my choice if I listen to it, or not.” She responds. “Okay, so, I noticed that you’re really fast with your spear. So, I was thinking that you could possibly maybe try and use that to your advantage. Maybe you could use the momentum or something to hit them with the other end of your spear.” Nagar explains his idea. Hashaan muses on it for a moment. “You know, that’s not actually a bad idea.” She admits. “I may not be the brightest at much, but I’m pretty good when it comes to combat.” He says grinning. Hashaan chuckles. “That you are Nagar.” She says and the two then proceed to go back to their training.

 

The second sighting that there was a positive sign brought up by Mina and Terra for a relationship was when Nagar wandered over to Hashaan while they were passing by a statue of a local god. “Hey Hashaan? How come these guys don’t worship the big names like Bahamut and the like?” He asks her. Hashaan looks at him saying “I’m not entirely sure. It could simply be because this town has a certain attachment to this particular god for whatever reason. Perhaps it’s because it blessed them with bountiful harvests, or even cast a warding spell, protecting it from outside dangers.” She explains. “Then, why doesn’t Bahamut do that for us?” He wonders. “Because Bahamut must his strength wisely. He is fighting Tiamat herself after all. It is because of Bahamut, that these local gods are able to grant their blessings upon these people.” Hashaan tells Nagar. Nagar nods, listening intently to her explanation.

 

“So, is the fight against Tiamat one of the reasons why Bahamut created the Dragonborn?” Nagar asks. “Oh, I see someone has actually tried studying a bit on their own to get his facts straight.” Hashaan says smirking a bit. “Well, if I wanna become a Paladin of Bahamut I should probably study up a bit on what he stands for and his God like power.” Nagar says smiling a bit shyly. “Well it is true. Bahamut created us to aid in the fight against Tiamat and the Draconic people's She created.” Hashaan explains and goes into a bit of a history lesson on Bahamut’s and Tiamat's long battle throughout the ages.

 

The final clue to a possibly good relationship came on when the group was enjoying a moment outside and Brio happened to notice this one. A half-elf woman had noticed Nagar and had approached him. She had a sly grin on her face looking at him as she said “Hey there hot stuff. Those are some nice pecs you got there.” Nagar, who didn’t understand flirting all that well, was confused as to why he was called hot stuff when he was very clearly a white scaled dragonborn. “Umm...yeah, I guess my pecs are nice?” She seems somewhat annoyed, but presses on. “Hahahaha. You’re so funny! And so handsome!” Nagar, still confused as to why they were complimenting him, asks “Umm...thanks? Wh-why are you complimenting about my looks and pecs?” 

 

She then huffs and whines “Ugh, can’t your stupid lizard brain understand when someone is hitting on you?” Nagar was about to respond but before he could, he heard a chair move in an abrupt fashion. Hashaan, who was sitting with him, got up and walked over to the girl, who she easily towered over. The half-elf chick was practically sweating bullets at the sight of the black Dragonborn. She glared down at the girl and told her sternly “Maybe he wouldn’t care to be hit on by a hussie like you. Now scram.” And with that the half-elf runs away. “Why did you do that?” Nagar asks Hashaan somewhat confused to which Hashaan replies “Because only I’m allowed to call you stupid.” She says grinning to which Nagar laughs loudly as if she was making a joke. In a way, she kinda was.

 

The group meets up in Malark’s room and discusses what they’ve noticed. They all muse over this information wondering how to put it to use. “Hmm...Maybe the two could duel each other. It would help them both improve their form together. Besides, it’d be a good idea to see how strong they’ve gotten.” Malark suggests. “No way. We should set them up on a regular date, not have them fight each other! Maybe something to do with religion since they’re both in the know about Bahamut?” Terra says. “Hmm...I wonder if we can make Hashaan jealous if we get someone to try and flirt with Nagar? They do say that jealousy is a way to ascertain someone’s true feelings about something.” Brio muses. The party argues over which of these actions they should take, arguments levied both for and against each of the three ideas presented.

 

“Okay, here’s how it’s going to go!” Paddy says aloud and the party looks to him. “We’re gonna put each idea into a hat and I’m gonna pull one of those ideas out of the hat. Whichever one I pull is the one we’re gonna do, okay?” He explains. The party, not wanting to argue over this for hours, agrees to the idea. The 3 ideas are put into a hat and Paddy shuffles it around before reaching in and pulling out one of the ideas. “And the winner is-!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now, it might seem like an unfair cliffhanger to end on, like "which plan is the party gonna choose?" but that's actually on purpose. As I plan on making multiple branching pathways for each choice. Yep I love this pairing so much, I wanna write out my favorite types of relationships for them. The three main types of relationships I'm going for are: Battle Couple, Religious Faith, and Jealousy turned Love. Battle Couple will be Route A, Religious Faith will be Route B, and Jealousy Turned Love will be Route C. Let me know what you guys think of this idea, and I'll get to posting the chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Thank you for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it. I know this is an abnormal pairing in the High Hopes community, but gosh dang it, do I love the idea of this pairing so much. It'll never happen, but that's okay. It'll always be true in my mind. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed it, because more chapters will be coming out soon. :3


End file.
